


In The Suburbs Everything Happens at the Mall

by misreall



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Sometimes things just happen.  Weird things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasadh/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago for a friend and on a whim. She told me I should put it here so there we go.

Cliff didn’t actually like Vinnie Van Lowe. No, that wasn’t true, Cliff did like Vinnie. He didn’t respect him, but he did like him.  
He liked that he was surprisingly better at his job than you might think looking at his handsome mook face and hearing his aging bro vernacular. He liked that Vinnie had a sense of humor about himself, if not a particularly sophisticated one. And he especially liked that having Vinnie in his phone meant that he had someone to go to with those more morally grotesque jobs he sometimes needed a detective for. The ones that Keith Mars wouldn’t do, and would cause him to look at Cliff in that disappointed if understanding way of his. A look mostly reserved for Keith’s daughter, Veronica, but occasionally given to Cliff, the members of his former police department, and the world at large.  
Jobs like this one. It involved double-sided tape, the old, almost abandoned Whispering Waves shopping center in the once exclusive suburb of Salacia, a pair of stolen cashmere socks, and a bag of road salt. The road salt had been almost impossible to find in sunny So Cal, but Vinnie apparently had a source for everything. Which was also a likable quality, actually.  
Now as they waited, on the floor behind the counter of a defunct K&B Toys, for Loretta to call him, Cliff found out something that he like about Vinnie.  
Vinnie was apparently a master groomer. Cliff had never kissed a man with a smoother shave. It was almost as non-abrasive as kissing a woman.  
Cliff wasn’t sure which of them had initiated the kiss. He wasn’t sure that he had wanted to kiss Vinnie before this, other than in the way that he sort of wanted to kiss anyone who was good looking and was reasonably close to his age. For curiosities’ sake. And for a bit of counting coup, if he was being honest with himself, which he generally was.  
They had been spending a lot of time together lately, setting up the scenario, conferring with their client, stealing socks. It wasn’t particularly romantic, but it was peculiarly intimate.  
Added to the fact that one of the few things Cliff and Vinnie had in common (outside of both being future dead white men) was a liking of kissing, and more so, with people who were as relationship avoidant as they were. So maybe it was inevitable that Cliff would end up sitting behind a graffito’d cash-wrap, the back of his head pressed into an empty bag shelf, while Vinnie van Lowe ate his mouth.  
The kiss hadn’t started that aggressively. It had been boyishly tentative on both of their parts. A clumsy brush of lips, cutely puckered in Vinnie’s case. That had turned to slightly open mouths, so they could just barely feel the smooth flesh on the inside of each other’s lips, which had drawn a deep shudder from Vinnie.  
Cliff ticked an erogenous zone box in the mental file he kept on Vinnie. Then he stroked there firmly with just the very tip of his tongue.  
Vinnie, who was clearly ticklish there and really liked it, grabbed Cliff’s head and pushed it back so his neck was exposed. Broke the kiss and ran his tongue down Cliff’s throat and then back up to his mouth. It was not precision work, but made up for that in enthusiastic energy. The tongue that licked deep into his mouth was unstoppable and thorough, with the emphasis on the rough part. Cliff felt a bit like the prom queen who had snuck off with a school bad boy who really didn’t like her, but really wanted to fuck her. It was more than he had thought he might up for right now.  
But in a really hot way.  
Cliff put his hands on Vinnie’s waist, looping his fingers under his belt, and pulled him tightly to his chest. At the same time he used his tongue to push Vinnie’s back and then bit the other man’s lower, which he then licked softly. Now off balance Vinnie was at Cliff’s mercy and Cliff was going to take the opportunity to show him how a grown man kissed.  
Or that was the plan.  
Until he faintly heard Pour it Up by Rhianna playing tinnily from his pants. He groaned a bit. Oh well, work first.  
“That’s Loretta. She must have the orchids. Time to get ready.”  
Vinnie’s eyes were surprised and a little hurt. Then he gave that cocky, ‘it’s all good, bra’ smile. “Do you have a different ringtone for everyone in your phone?”  
“Everyone important. Keith’s is the Rockford Files theme, Veronica’s is Cynical Girl.” Vinnie looked down and started to get up, Cliff grabbed his chin and turned his gaze back to himself, “Yours is Ace of Spades.” It wasn’t, actually Cliff had never given Vinnie a song, but he was going to change that as soon as he had a chance.  
Vinnie smiled like the head-banger he had been. “Alright. That’s alright.”  
Before he let him go Cliff pushed a harder than normal kiss against Vinnie’s mouth. “To be continued?”  
“Yeah.” The younger man sprang up, clapping his hands once. “Ok, you get the socks, the salt is ready. Let’s do this!”


End file.
